Blackout
by MissBrianna
Summary: The Storm cut off all the lights in the Hotel, Jeff Decides to pay a little visit to Phil ,but it was obvious that the Hardy boy wanted to do more than hangout. I think this summary sucks. Junk!


**A/N: Sorry for any Lateness, I always wanted to write a Junk, because I notice there isn't any new Junk around and I adore it. So Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Damn it"_

Just Hardy's luck, the lights are off. Jeff was staying in a hotel with the other superstars and it seems there was a storm that cut off all the lights in the building. Jeff was not a big fan of doing nothing; he was bored out of his mind now. The storm wasn't going to end soon and everything was off, except for his cell phone which was fully charged.

_"Wait a minute, why didn't I see that"_

Jeff grabbed his cell phone and decided to call a certain friend.

"Hey beautiful...I'm just joking with ya, listen can I come over and hang out? I promise no funny business...Kay, I'll see you later"

Jeff smiles and took his keys and went to the next elevator to the upper floor. He walked to the door and knocked.

As the door opened, he smiled at the sight of the man.

"Philly, ready to spend some time"

Phil winced at the nickname "Don't call me that, Jeffy"

"Okay... Philly" Jeff smirked "Anyways, can I come in"

Phil moved out of the way and let Jeff in. The lights were also off in Phil's room. "Man its dark" Jeff said looking the dark room.

"Yup" Phil brought out a flashlight "I wouldn't have invited you here if there wasn't a blackout" Phil sat on a couch.

Jeff found a spot and sat next to him. Jeff looked at Phil and smirked "Yeah right Phil, you probably wanted me here more than I wanted to be here"

"Maybe I should have just stayed in the dark by myself" Phil said out of annoyance.

"And what would be the fun in that," Jeff moved his hand on Phil thigh and moved closer.

"Jeff, you promise no funny business" Phil trying to move away."I can't help it Philly, you're so cute"

Before Phil could say anything, he felt Jeff's lips touch his, he tried to push him away but he couldn't, Punk found himself melting under Hardy and Jeff deepened the kiss by entering his tongue into Phil's mouth. Phil moaned softly through the kiss. Jeff slipped his hand under his shirt, tugging it punk to pull it off. Punk couldn't help but reply by taking it off, showing his tattoos. Jeff started heading off his tattoos. Jeff started heading down from his lips to his chest and play with punk's nipples, making them hard.

Punk was making noises that were making Jeff suck him faster. Jeff made his way down and got rid of Phil's boxers, releasing his hard member.  
Jeff starts to lick the top of his shaft causing Phil to groan.

"Damn it Jeff, stop teasing!

Jeff smirk "eager, aren't we?"

Jeff slowly began sucking Phil harder and harder. Phil was moaning like crazy and after a few seconds, he came. "Wow that was quick" Jeff smiled as he wiped the cum off his face.

"Shut up" Phil said blushing

"Okay, now my turn" Jeff started unbuckling his pants. Phil licked his lips and help Jeff pull his pants.

"You're not wearing any underwear" Phil raised his eyebrow.

"Oops" Jeff put finger to his mouth that made him look like an innocent child. Phil rolled eyes and started to suck Jeff. Jeff groaned loudly. Today Phil was wearing his tongue piercing, which made the pleasure more desirable."Damn Phil, you're so good on your knees." Phil moaned from the comment, causing vibrations through Jeff's dick. Jeff held Phil's head and moving him up and down on him. "Man, fuck it" Jeff grabbed Phil's head and started to thrust in his mouth. Soon enough, he let out a loud growl as he came. Phil swallowed the cum and look Jeff. "Next time, you should tell me when you want a mouth fuck."

"Nah its better when you don't know, now let's do an actually fuck" Jeff pulled Phil to the bedroom and they removed all their remaining clothes.  
"Lubes on the nightstand" Phil used the flashlight to show where it was."No Philly, tonight I'm taking you raw" Jeff licked Phil's ear, making him shiver underneath him. Jeff turned Phil over and thrushes' two fingers in ass to prepare. Phil moaned while moving himself against the fingers. Jeff took his fingers out of Phil and put himself inside. They both moaned loudly.

"Fuck Philly, you're so... Damn... tight..."

"As soon as they get composure, Jeff starts to thrusts slowly."Fuck Jeff, go faster" Phil plied.  
"Anything for you, Phil" Jeff's thrusts start to be faster and aggressive. It was like the good kind of rough sex. "This is so fucking good, Phil you are so beautiful" Jeff still hitting that spot that made Phil feels real good.

"I'm gonna cum, Jeff please touch me" Phil tried to reach, but Jeff grabbed his hand.  
"Philly, we're going to cum together, kay baby" Jeff was still thrusting in Phil until the pleasure became so unbearable. He started to stroke Phil "Oh, FUUUUCCCCKKKKKK" They both yelled out together as Phil cummed on his stomach and Jeff came all inside Phil. They lay in bed until they calmed down.

All of a sudden, the lights came back on. "Wow, lights are on, so you watch a movie, I rented paranormal activity 4." Phil said.

"Actually I'd rather stay like this" Jeff said nipping on Phil's neck. "I think I liked it better with the lights off"

Phil smirked "That could be arranged" Phil went to turn off all the lights and crawled back in bed with Jeff.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and it would at least inspire and help some writers *cough* (Cal-Wills) to continue to write Junk! And for my other stories, I'll try to get them done soon!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
